User blog:LuffyPirateKing/Scratchmen Apoo vs Eustass Kid
Bored as hell.. I have 1 hour free time. So I thought I should do my first fight prediction. If it sucks feel free to say so.. I also give you songs to listen when the scene is there.. It'll make it better.. Trust me....... -In a mysterious island in the New World. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFEWCSAr5_M SONG] Pirate1: Dammit captain. What the hell are you doing... Get down from that tree.. We have to go!!! Apoo: ~ ~ ~Relax, relax~ ~ ~. We are alone here. There's no one here, we killed them all.. Yeah~~ Pirate1: Pftt.. Fine, but we dont have much strenght to keep up. We have to rest at least. .(coming down from that tree) Template says: 'Scratchmen Apoo - 390.000.000' 'He wears a yellow outfit instead of the previous pink one'. Apoo: I'm stronger ~~as ever~~. Don't be scared. (coughs blood) Crew: FUCKIN LIAR. Pirate2: Captaaaaaaaaaaain, a ship is here.. A huge ship just came.. Apoo: fufufu. Let's meet them. (they reach the shore) (a man jumps down from his ship) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G77OKKTTmX4 SONG] ???: Well, well, well.. If it isn't that annoying bastard from Sabaody.. We had that fight postponed, remember.. Apoo: Then let's continue it here, ~~ a-s-s-h-o-l-e ~~ Kid: Hahaha Template says: 'Eustass Kid - 480.000.000 beli' (the rest of kid's crew is still on the ship watchin them, while apoo's crew far behind..) Apoo: Come at me ~bro~. Kid: *fills his hand with scrap metal (note: not his usual giant hand, just a normal hand with metal)* -jumps and charges to Apoo- -as he lands, he punches the ground cause apoo jumped behind- Apoo: fufu, clever move. Kid: Don't be sarcastic at me, shitty ape. -as standing he gets his flintlock out and shoots him in the leg but apoo avoids it- Apoo: Wtf are you doing....!!! Kid: -he forms a giant hand with scrap metal.- Apoo: -gets on his knees- -Kid is ready to slam him with his hand- -Apoo's knees became drums, and he is playing them.- ~~Oh, yes, feel that sooloo~~ -before kid finishes his attack, apoo sends a massive sonicboom from the sound of the drums that slash his giant hand in half- Apoo: OhHhHHhHhHHh yeeeeeeeees Kid: Bastard, what is this shit.. Apoo: Let's finish this ~do-do-do~. -starts dancing and playing guitar from his belly. Kid: Heat, fetch me one of my G-canonballs. Apoo: na, na, na, na, na -as he plays faster and faster- Let's jamm thiis Heat: aye.. -throws him the canonball- Kid: -throws the canon ball with his one hand really far away, behind apoo.- Apoo: You missed ~~ oi oi oi~~ jaaaam.. And now for the finalee------- -the canonball that kid threw, came back to Apoo's head and exploded- Kid: (smiling) Apoo: (standing up after 2 minutes with his face covered in blood..) ~~Hell................. yea~~ Kid: (laughing) I like your face... Apoo: fufufufufufu.. Do you think that i'll go down alone..~~ A tit for a tat you know~~ Kid: Eh..? -Kid realises that he is covered in strings all over his body- What the hell is that.. Apoo: Invinsible strings, did that when I played my guitar.. You were too arrogant to understand it.. Now for the final show~ ~ ~ ~ Kid: (surprised that he cant get out of this mess) Apoo: ~~SCRATCH OF DOOM~~ -all the strings are set on fire and then explode- Apoo: WoooOoOoOOoOoOO.. (Clapping) -after several minutes Kid stands up- Kid: Wow.. this is a slow fight.. -suddenly he listens to music- Apoo: -playing this song - ~~Party, party, party~~ dance dance. Kid: Shit... -his feet start to move on its own- What the hell.. hypnotism?! really?! Apoo: Now, ~dance dance dance~ ohhh yeaa Kid: -as dancing- Fuck this shit- (makes a move to his crew to get down from the ship) -the ship starts to move, then raises up- Kid: 'while dancing' (Sweating) ughhh, come on... -the ship finally is up to the air- -Apoo doesnt care and continue his song- -Apoo's crew is terrified and run away to not get his by the ship- Kid: UGHHHHHHHHHH, (he gets the ship over his head while he still plays) DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Apoo: (continues his song) Kid: (his feet suddenly stop) (he fell to the ground, and he cant move) What the hell.. I cant move... -the giant ship gets down and slams Apoo- -Music stops- [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=go6zA7PkD8Y&feature=related SONG] Kid: (on the ground and he cant move..) What the hell is happening.. Apoo: (getting out of the remains of the ship covered in blood) Ughh.. I had to face the ship.. But now, you cant attack ..!! fufufufufu~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kid: Bastard... (Struggles to move) Apoo: Not until I attack you.. Then you;ll be able to walk again.. Hypnotism my friend.. ~ ~ ~oioioioiii~ ~ ~ Lets end it.. (starts playing violin really fast) Kid: (gathers a scrap metal in his chest and the head and makes an armor) COME AT MEEE. -actual chords come out of the violin and go straight to kid- -first one hits him in the soldier, it doenst do much, just scratch the armor a little bit- -second one goes straight to his chest and makes a whole in the armor- -Kid coughs blood- -third one is really big and goes really fast at Kid, Wire: (with kid's crew watchin the fight) With this condition, captain's not gonna take it.. I have to stop it.. Killer: No.. If you dont trust the captain, then what are you doing here with us.. -the chord is as big as Kid's body.- -it finally gets through Kid's body and cut him really bad and deep- Kid: (cough a big amount of blood and falls down) Apoo: ~ ~ ~ ~ ~C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-CHECKKKK IT OUUUUUUT~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Heat: CAPTAIN!!!!! Killer: (Sweating) Apoo: Pftttt.. What a weakling he was.. Let's get out of here crew. (turns his back to Kid and heads for his crew) -suddenly Apoo stops- [http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=2W3fkIv-Ino&feature=endscreen SONG] Kid: (holding Apoo's leg with his arm being long with metal) (coughs blood) Do you think, that i'll lose to a clown like you?? Apoo: (sweating, shocked) You are not for real.... Kid: (leaves Apoo's leg, and gets up) I'M GONNA BE THE PIRATE KING YOU MORON -he fills his 2 hands with tons of metal.. the pile is even bigger than the usual, also with bombs inside the pile- Apoo: (Shocked) Kid: Raaaaaaaaahhh -his hands on the way to slam Apoo- Apoo: (jumps and charges) Let's finish this crapp~ ~ ~ -his one hand turns into a small harp and with the other hand he gets to a position to play it- Kid and Apoo: AHHHHHHHHH (charging at eachother) -Kid's right hand misses Apoo, as he dodges it- -Apoo cuts that arm down with a harp sockwave- -Kid's left hand manage to hit him hard and sends him flying threw the ground- Apoo: (in the ground defeated, full of blood) Kid: Hahaha.. To think that i'll ever lose to you.. Moron... Kid's crew: Yeaaaaaaaahh!! Apoo's crew: Captain!!! Kid: (his crew gathered around him) We should rest in this island, till my wounds are closed again... -a ship comes by- [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-Klm3anvwQ SONG] -Kid's crew look surprised- -in the front of the ship a man appears- ???: Just what you think you're doing..................... In Kaido's island!!!! Template says 'X.Drake - 510.000.000 beli' '' '''Kid': (surprised) No way.... X. Drake: Kid.. You've changed (smiling) Kid: You bastard.. Too bad im tired.. I won't be a worthy opponent. X. Drake: I see.. Kid: Killer!!! He is yours.. Killer: (grinding his scythes and smiling) Roger that, boss... X. Drake: (laughing and then jumps of the ship and charges at Killer) -Killer jumps in mid-air too and he is ready to attack- X. Drake and Killer: (both charging at eachother) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The end... Hope you liked it :) Feel free to comment, this is my first fight prediction.. Hope you read it all... :( Category:Blog posts